


P'Bright和Nong Win (完)+番外

by 802



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF, 只因我們天生一對 - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M, 亮贏, 真人RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/802/pseuds/802
Summary: 小甜文，輕鬆無虐
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	P'Bright和Nong Win (完)+番外

**Author's Note:**

> 如有雷同，只有他們本人知道。  
> 轉載請附上作者名和連結。

(上篇)P'Bright

Win最近有個煩惱。

事情都要從那一天說起：在工作空檔，Win習慣性的拿起手機，看看粉絲們的留言，卻偶然發現一系列P'Bright的美圖，正確來說，是「美女圖」；神差鬼使之下，他按了儲存。從那天起，他便開始作夢。

夢裡，他總是在約會的地點等待著誰，不時的望向門口，緊張的整理衣著，似乎非常期待這個約會的對象到來。結果每次對方出現，總把他從夢中驚醒，有一次甚至震驚到彈飛三尺高，然後滾下床撞的滿頭包；去上班時，那個人還擔心的看著他，問他額頭怎麼回事。天公伯啊，他才想問到底怎麼一回事！怎麼夜夜都夢見和P'Bright長的一模一樣的女生和他約會。

Win默默嘆一口氣，打開手機相簿把P'Bright的女裝P圖「全選」，「刪除」。雖然有點可惜，但這樣應該沒問題了吧？

於是當晚的夢境證明，刪除也沒用，Win又再次跟性轉的P'Bright約會。只是這次不同以往，他沒一見面就嚇醒而是真的開始跟「她」約會。

他們先在餐廳用餐，飯後一起沿著河岸散步，一切曖昧的剛剛好。直到途經一座小橋，  
女生版的P'Bright忽然看著他雙眼問：「你是不是喜歡我？」  
「欸！？」Win瞪大眼睛，不知該如何回答。

BGM卻突兀的響起  
♪哈 how you like that?♪  
♪You gon' like that, that-that-that, that⋯♪

一曲驚醒夢中人，關掉手機鬧鐘，Win瞪著房間的天花板：「我他媽是不是瘋了？靠」

今天的上班路特別安靜。助理專心開車沒放音樂，Win也沒心情閒聊，但又怕不小心睡著會作夢，只好呆呆的望著窗外，根本沒注意到身旁的睡神根本沒睡覺，還用大野狼鎖定獵物的目光盯著他。

早上的工作是雜誌拍照，下午訪談之前，Win的眼皮已經撐不住了，休息室的沙發看起來很舒服的樣子，Win一躺下就沈沈睡去。

然後又是那個夢，這次依舊在約會，只是場景換成了公園的草地野餐，整片天空藍的像水彩均勻塗過一樣，伴有陣陣涼風拂面。Win看著女生版的P'Bright，忍不住在心裡默默讚歎，果然好看的人是不分性別的，那濃密纖長的睫毛，靈動的眼神，挺直的鼻樑，稜角分明的唇。性轉的Bright一回頭就迎上Win癡迷的眼神，她笑著拍拍大腿：「躺這裡！」，Win便乖巧的枕上去，  
「反正這是夢嘛，不躺白不躺」。  
兩人之間的氣氛美好的很不真實，P'Bright的手指還插入他的髮梢輕輕的按壓，  
加上鼻間傳來熟悉的香水味，夢中的一切讓Win完完全全的卸下心防⋯。

被助理姐姐喊醒時，Win十分錯愕。因為跟夢境相同，他真的枕在某人的大腿上，只差對方的手沒放他頭上。  
身體一顫，原本坐著熟睡的Bright也幽幽轉醒，Win馬上一個鯉魚打挺，跳到沙發另一邊坐著。  
Bright揉揉眼睛，好笑的看著他弟弟佯裝鎮定。  
「午覺睡得好嗎？」  
「很好喔。」我是怎麼跑到你的腿上的？  
後面這句憋著不敢問，因為Win知道現實中的P'Bright，是絕不可能主動叫他過去躺大腿的，  
所以很可能是他睡迷糊了才蹭上哥哥的腿。

看Win的表情就知道他在想什麼，Bright刻意用了個誇張的語氣喊：「呃，我的腿好麻」一邊按著左腿。  
Win一臉做賊心虛，屁股倒是很誠實的挪了過去，「幫你揉揉？」  
揉著揉著又忍不住回想夢裡的甜蜜情節，嘴角瘋狂地上揚。  
「幫我揉腿有這麼開心嗎？」  
「蛤？」一回神就看Bright瞇眼盯著他，嘿嘿，Win想乾笑幾聲帶過，卻冷不防被按倒在Bright結實的大腿上。  
「你幹嘛！P'Bright」這突襲嚇的Win像毛毛蟲一樣在沙發上扭動。  
「有那麼好睡嗎？我的腿」Bright露出似笑非笑的表情。  
Win身體一僵，原來他偷睡人家大腿的事情這麼快就被發現了。  
「P'Bright⋯我不是故意的，睡迷糊了所以⋯躺一下又不會少塊肉」越說越心虛，眼神都不敢對上。  
Bright一手壓住他的肩膀阻止他起身，另一手揉亂他的頭髮。

「好。」  
「好什麼好？」Win放棄掙扎。  
「好，下次還借你睡。」

* * *

  
(下篇)Nong Win

Bright曾經嚴肅的跟Win商量過組CP會面臨的問題，在兩個人還並不那麼熟的時候。

在未來發展上，他們都不想被定型為只能出演BL的演員，這點雙方都頗有共識。之後在某次記者訪談時，被問到未來如何經營CP，Bright直接回答「做自己」。於是乎，「做自己」這個宗旨就一路被Bright-Win貫徹至今；不管是主持人、記者、或贊助商如何威逼利誘，不想做的，Bright就裝傻或開玩笑帶過，而Win也總是配合的一搭一唱。一開始，還有人埋怨他們的CP不夠稱職，但時間久了，群眾也逐漸習慣這種若有似無的純情路線。

Bright默默的滑著手機，每天工作之餘，看看粉絲又在搞什麼活動是他的樂趣之一。直到他滑到自己的性轉照片，一張張極其自然又令人驚豔的P圖，本人也不得不承認真的很漂亮。

既然有自己的，那Nong Win一定也逃不掉。輸入關鍵字搜尋一下，好幾張”Winnie”的美女P圖就跳出來。Bright默默在心裡評論，「這張可愛」「這髮型意外的很適合」「這件衣服很襯他膚色」，不知不覺，手機就存了好幾張圖。

造型師一進休息室，雞皮疙瘩瞬間冒出來，因為平常嚴肅的某人捧著手機，臉上散發著詭異的笑容。  
「可以出去拍囉」造型師話才剛說完，Bright就恢復一臉淡漠，變臉之快令人咋舌。

今天是個人的拍攝，所以感覺時間過得特別慢。工作一整天回到家後，Bright忍不住又打開那些照片。  
「這張真的很像宋慧喬啊」  
臉上的笑意逐漸擴大，連貓都覺得主人今天很不對勁。

隔幾天有節目錄影和商品的宣傳，Win像以往那樣，提醒他的P'Bright多帶幾件衣服給他換。沒想到Bright卻拿了一件超可愛的黃色衣服給他。  
「穿這件。」  
「這件太可愛了，袖子還作花邊，有沒有別件？」  
「沒有。」Bright默默的把Win脫下的衣服收進自己的包裡。

結果Win只好穿上那件明黃色的衣服，然後順理成章的又被P了幾張新的美女圖。

粉絲們一致認同，太可愛了、太適合了，這件衣服把Win的笑容襯托的像小太陽一樣。而Win本人倒是噘著嘴看那些評論，明明他是185公分的帥氣男人，卻誇他可愛、漂亮什麼的⋯，耐心翻了幾百條評論，居然連一句帥氣都找不到，他的嘴也越噘越高。  
「怎麼就不誇我帥呢？」  
Bright看了癱在椅上的弟弟一眼，找了那天的照片，默默發了個新的IG動態，前後不到一分鐘，Win整個人就原地跳了起來。  
「P'Bright！什麼叫作帥氣的香蕉啊！」  
始作俑者一臉無辜的看著氣噗噗的弟弟，  
「外面黃，裡面白啊。」  
「P'Bright！！！」

THE END

* * *

(番外)

最近Win很奇怪，非常奇怪。  
本來每天吃好睡好的人最近開始失眠，問了也總是以工作壓力為由打發過去，因此Bright還特別提前準備，希望在工作上可以多分擔一點，然而這一切都無法阻止Win的黑眼圈一天比一天加深。雖然擔心，但不管他們誰心裡有事，總是會默認給對方時間去自我消化，所以整整一個禮拜，Bright都只能在某人身旁看著他越來越沒精神。

早上的雜誌拍攝也被攝影師調侃：「Nong Win是不是還沒睡醒啊？」旁邊的人愣了一下，整理了情緒，用慣例的可愛微笑帶過尷尬。拍攝一結束，Bright就看Win慢吞吞地走進休息室，平常最愛吃飯的人連午餐也不吃，在沙發上倒頭就睡。  
「是我擔心過頭了嗎？」Bright不禁在心裡自問。  
默默拿了一條毯子，正要蓋上，Win卻突然露出一連串奇怪的表情。  
「難道在做夢？」  
Bright悄悄地坐到沙發上，把Win的頭抬起來放在自己的腿上，望著他沉睡的臉，每一處都很熟悉，可惜上的妝遮不住黑眼圈。看了半天，忍不住伸手輕輕地摸著他的頭，就像Sarawat對Tine那樣。睡著的人因為這個撫慰而嘴角上揚。原來"作夢都會笑"就是這樣。

Bright的手從輕撫改成頭部按摩，睡熟的Win甚至還吹出一個難得的口水泡泡，把Bright的心情也變的多彩繽紛。  
所有想進休息室的人都很有默契的開門又關上，沒有人想打破BW結界。

「真像隻小懶蟲。」  
Bright跟門口的助理交換了眼神，決定跳過午餐一起陪他睡到下午開工。

然而一醒來Bright就覺得不對勁，Win不但離自己好遠，還正襟危坐，一點都不像睡著時那麼開心。  
「午覺睡得好嗎？」  
「很好喔。」  
你半邊臉都印著我褲子摺痕了，Bright在心裡吐槽，看Win一副躺完就不想認帳的樣子，Bright決定大喊：「呃，我的腿好麻。」  
果然對方慌張地不敢看他，Bright心裡邊笑邊按著左腿演戲。  
終於Win又移回原來的位置，敷衍的揉著他的腿，臉上卻露出陶醉的神情，顯然是在想什麼不可說的事，看得Bright心頭有股無名火，眼神也越來越陰沉。

「幫我揉腿有這麼開心嗎？」  
「蛤？」  
趁他愣住，Bright猛然一抱，Win又躺回他的大腿上。  
「你幹嘛！P'Bright」  
「有那麼好睡嗎？我的腿」Bright故意曖昧的壓低聲音，一手還抓著Win的胸，擺明就是在調戲。  
「P'Bright⋯我不是故意的，睡迷糊了所以⋯躺一下又不會少塊肉」

看著弟弟軟萌可欺的樣子，Bright的心情越來越好，手還情不自禁揉兩下。我有說我吃虧了嗎？可愛的要命，這個麻煩鬼。

「好。」  
「好什麼好？」兔子嘟著嘴。  
「好，下次還借你睡。」大野狼笑著說。

(番外完)


End file.
